


Wilbur's Interlude

by Cypherr



Series: Hollow [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, This is just a brief look into Wilbur's mind, Vilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: Wilbur knew that he was not a kind man.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hollow [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773
Comments: 14
Kudos: 464





	Wilbur's Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This one is BRIEF as fuck but it needed to be written
> 
> also i swear i don't hate wilbur he's my favorite CC he just makes a REALLY good villain

Wilbur knew that he was not a kind man. It did not mean that he was incapable of caring for someone, or love in general, but he could recognize his own shortcomings- his differences from the people around him. He knew that if he did not hide, there would be no one left on his side. It was a sick game he had to play, smiling and laughing and acting concerned for those he was supposed to. Acting as if his reasons for war were just and heartfelt. He was lucky he had such great natural charisma. He wanted power. All he ever wanted was power. From the moment he learned as a young lad how people treated Technoblade- like he was above all of them and everything he did was great- he knew power was what he needed.

Sure, getting children wrapped up in war wasn't the most ethical thing to do, but it was the option that would yield the best results- and it did! Children were so _easy_ to manipulate. Even Tommy was infatuated with him now, like he had been when he was young. Notch, he remembers little Tommy. So sweet and innocent, all bright eyes and wide smiles. He always looked up to 'Wilbs' as if he was the greatest thing in the universe.

Tommy was one of the few people Wilbur genuinely cared for, the only other being Phil, if to a lesser degree. He cared for others, but merely what they could do for him. But Tommy- Tommy was so easy to persuade. He was still so youthfully naive with a sense of justice that would almost be laughable in its childlike innocence if it wasn't for the fact that it was so damn useful to him. He'd do anything for Tommy, truly, if only so he could be 'Wilbs' again, and have Tommy look up at him with the same sparkling gaze he had when he was little.

Maybe Wilbur was cruel in the eyes of others, and perhaps it was true, but who could blame him for it? Tommy wasn't perfect- wasn't as easy to bend as he used to be- he had to be molded into the perfect little brother that he could care for _completely_. He wanted to carry him around in his arms again while the blonde boy giggled, or cried, or slept. Wanted to call him bubba and have him pout at the nickname, saying he was 'a big man now, Wilby! I can't be called that anymore!' He wanted to tell Tommy bedtime stories and have him drift off, clutching his sweater in his tiny hands. He wanted the power he once held over him. He wanted his dependency. And if that required a couple of deaths and a bit of smacking around, then so be it- it was for the greater good, after all.

What really pissed him off was Technoblade's interference. He brought the hybrid to _his_ land to _serve him_. So, where did he get the idea that he was owed anything? That he could be _free_? Better yet, where did he get the idea that _Dream_ was his savior?

And then- _and then_! They had taken _his Tommy_ away from him! After all the hard work he'd put into shaping him! Notch, he had finally been making progress, as well. Tommy was _his_ to care for- to love. Not Techno's. Never Techno's. Tommy was _his_. _His_ power to hold.

He wouldn't let his hard work go to waste. He couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> boy oh boy am i productive today


End file.
